A Journey To Remember
by chaos47591
Summary: Seth had gone to help out a friend of his....and landed in a strange world where the senshi live. A SeiyaUsagi MamoruRei paring, so no flames please
1. Prologe

A Journey to Remember 

Seth, walked down the street from his home towards the science institute to his friend Dr. Daniels , having been invited to take part in an interesting experiment though the details were not told to him yet, he figured it would be fun and after all the good doctor had offered to pay him so it was all good as far as he was concerend little did he know that day his life would change forever.

He arrived at the science institute around eleven a.m. and flashed his pass to the security guard who simply nodded to Seth and smiled "hello Alex, how's everything going?" he asks his friend with a smile. Alex nods everything is going as well as can be expected, the wife's about to have the baby any day now, so were on pins and needles trying to prepare, and it seems the doctor has you testing his new invention you had better hurry he's waiting on you." Seth laughs and nods , yeah I hear you the professor doesn't like to wait does he, ill see you later" he says with a wave as he enters the laboratory.

He would be greeted by a middle aged man with short gray hair and blue eyes wearing glasses that seemed five sizes too big., he smiles and walks up to seth and grins . "welcome welcome, I think you will enjoy today's experiment, that I have specifically chosen you, after all only a teenager could appreciated such and undertaking, into a fictional world." Seth would blink at the professors words "um fictional world, you mean the simulator you were talking about?" Daniels gave a nod and smiled "its finished after years of research its time to finally test it out and that's why you are here Seth" he said with a smile. Seth nods and walks over to the large massive machine and takes a visor into his hands he knew what it was, he couldn't remember however how many times that Daniels had explained it to him. He places the visor on his head and nods and flips a few switches and gives a nod "all systems normal on my end, he says to Daniels as he takes his place on a pad. Daniels nods "now remember Seth, you wont really be there, it's a simulation, he reminds Seth, whom just nods "yeah yeah, I know, I know" Seth says, with a laugh as he awaits the start of the experiment. Daniels pushes a button and a few machines start "ok Seth the machine will simulate a world of your desire, so the sky's the limit, make a world of your desire, Daniels explains. Seth nods again and smiles he had just the thing in mind and gives a thumbs up sign and the doctor presses another button to start his machine. As the machine starts an alarm goes off, and lights begin to flash, as machines left and right begin to explode, and in a matter of seconds, its over, when Daniels would again open his eyes he would no longer see Seth sitting on the pad, instead, it would be bare, with no traces that anyone had been there.

Authors Note: I do not own Sailor Moon, wish I did but I don't. My first fanfic so bear with me.


	2. Look Out Below

Chapter One -- Look Out Below!

A group of friends were sitting in the park enjoying the weekend and having a picnic and talking about there plans for the day. A blond haired girl pipes up "Usagi-chan how are you and Mamoru getting along?" she asks her friend who was at the moment stuffing her face with cookies, this causing Minako to sweatdrop. Usagi grins and tilts her head to the side "I cant help it Minako-chan, Makotos cookies are the best, and as far as Mamo-chan goes im not sure I havent heard from him in some time since he returned to America to go back to college." A blond haired girl dressed in tomboyish clothes speaks up then "I'm sure he is ok and faithful after all we have the future to worry about" she says taking on her usual serious tone. "Thats right he is the prince of earth after all" a girl with greenish hair says with a smile on her face. Usagi shakes her head and laughs "Haruka Michiru, you two don't have to always remind me I am well aware of all of that she says with a grin as she stuffs more cookies into her mouth, this causing her friends to sweatdrop. They would then suddenly be surprised by a sudden loud flash of light and a bang, followed by the form of a young man falling from the sky and landing on Usagi, Haruka was up in a second and tossed the person off of Usagi "koneko are you alright?" she asks, while she holds up the unconsous boy by his coller. Usagi nods and walks over to haruka "is he alive?" she asks. Haruka shakes her head "seems so but he will wish he wasn't when I get through with him, how dare he put his hands on you!" she pratically spits out. Usagi places a hand on haruka's shoulder "I don't think he had much of a choice in the matter as he did apear out of nowhere, the question is, who is he and where did he come from, we should probably take him to Rei's temple, and let Rei look after him until he wakes up" Haruka sighs and drops the boy "Fine princess, we will do that, but if he turns out to be an enemy I will personally deal with him" she says as Minako bolts over to the boy with hearts in her eyes "OHH hes so cute!" she exclaims looking at the boy laying on the ground.. Haruka growls slightly "whatever Minako we all know your boy crazy" she says as she helps Michiru up and then walks over to the boy again and slings him over her shoulder and they all walk over to Harukas car, and then drove off towards Reis temple.

Rei was busy sweeping in front of the temple humming to herself and secretly thinking about Mamoru, she had always loved him, she just never had a chance to put that love into reality, she smiles some as she see thinks about the letter in her pocket, and about Mamoru's up-comming visit to see her, she was still quite surprised but none the less it made her happy, not once in the letter had Mamoru mentioned Usagi, maybe he truely loved her instead, she thinks to herself as she leans aginst the broom a moment looking up at the sky as the sun had begun to set, she then blinks seeing Haruka and the others suddenly walking up the temple stairs Haruka carrying what appeared to be an unconsisous boy. She rushed down to them and blinked "Haruka-Chan is he ok?" she asks a look of concern on her face. Haruka nods "Seems so, he's just out cold, we figured we would bring him here and let you look after him until he wakes up." Rei scowls "and do I even get a say in this?" she asks rather hotly, this casuing Minako to laugh "well what would we say if we took him to the hospital, "oh this boy appeared in a flash of light we dunno who he is?" "they would lock us up with the loonys" she says Rei sighs and motions for the others to follow her, leading them into a small guest room, she motions to the bed, which Haruka would set the boy down and slightly smile, this casuing Michiru to giggle "Feeling a little sorry for him Ruka-chan?" she teases this casuing Haruka to blush ever so slightly "Aiee what are you talking about" she says trying to put up a front, this causing Usagi, Minako, and Rei to laugh. "we will be back to check on him later Rei please keep and eye on him" Usagi replied as she bolts off for home remembering her mother was making her favorite pizza that night, and wanted to be there before her brother" Haruka laughs and shakes her head "thats our princess always thinking with her stomach she says with a laugh as she and Michiru left the temple and headed towards the car to drive home leaving Rei and Minako to tend to the strange boy who had suddenly fallen into there lives. 

Usagi entered her home and slipped off her shoes and into her house slippers and smiles as she rushes into the kitchen just as he mother Ikuko was taking out the pizza, she smiles to her mother "ohayo oka-chan" she says happily as she reaches for a slice of pizza only to have her hand slapped away but her mothers hand "Usagi its still hot sweety, and needs to cool, how was your day?" Ikuko says with a loving smile "It was fun Usagi replied with a smile deciding not to mention the sudden appearence of the stanger that had landed on her. Ikuko nods and smiles, "well go wash up and by then the pizza should be ready, by the way have you heard from Mamoru lately, he's such a nice man." she says with a smile. Usagi shakes her head "No mom i havent heard from him in some time now." she replies softly. "Well im sure he's just been busy with classes and such" she says with a smile "I'm sure when he returns you and him will make quite the pair" she says with a nod. "I hope so, Usagi says with a blush as she bolts off to get cleaned up for dinner. Dinner came and went by with no problems Usagi's thoughts were however on the stranger who had suddenly appeared out of no where, who was he? Where'd he come from? Was he a friend or foe? Many questions haunted her mind and she decided the next morning before school, to stop by the temple and visit him to see if he was awake. Usagi, took down her hair out of her usual odangos and got ready for bed, petting the black cat that lay asleep at the foot of her bed before climbing into her bed and turning on the light and falling asleep. 


End file.
